


little bit (in love with you)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"malira + nose kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	little bit (in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132409723224/malira-nose-kiss-3

“I feel gross.”

Malia’s all wrapped up in a blanket, in her comfiest (ugliest) pajamas with the bunnies on them, and a hot water bottle’s pressed firmly to her stomach. She watches Kira set down a mug of some sweet smelling tea down on the table with a bar of chocolate.

“Wine helps too,” Kira says, “But mom told me off last time she caught me drinking some.”

Malia wrinkles her nose. She’s tried wine before, at Stiles’ birthday party, and she doesn’t get why anyone likes it. It’s too sharp, too strong on her tongue. 

She never had to worry about this when she was a coyote. But now she’s human, she has to deal with this every month, and she can handle the bleeding, she can handle the pain – it’s not like she hasn’t had _worse_ – but it’s how she _feels_ that drives her crazy; weepy and emotional. She feels bloated and disgusting and she hates how bothered she is by it. 

Kira gets snuggled up on the couch next to her. She’s brought with her a pile of DVDs that she deemed ‘perfect’ – except Malia sees _Marley & Me_ in there and how does _perfect_ translate to _will make you cry horribly_? – and she presses play on the first one, a cute Disney classic.

Since learning that Malia doesn’t really know Disney – if she’d ever watched them when she was little, she was too young to remember, and she’d lost a lot of happier memories while coyote – Kira’s taken it upon herself to watch _every single movie_ with her. She doesn’t have the heart to say no to Kira’s excited grin and honestly...she actually really likes the movies, though Kira’s sworn to secrecy on that.

“You’re cute when you’re feeling sorry for yourself,” Kira remarks.

Malia huffs. “I’m not feeling sorry for myself.”

“You are,” Kira sings, but she leans close, presses a little kiss to the tip of Malia’s nose.

The coyote raises an eyebrow. “Did you seriously just kiss my nose?”

“It’s cute,” her girlfriend shrugs, smiling. “ _You’re cute_. I love you, you know that?”

Malia practically melts and she feels all weepy and emotional again. She tugs Kira closer, cuddling her close. “I know,” she says softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
